The Blood in the Books
by catethewritergirl
Summary: A serial killer has fallen in love with book characters Kathy and Nikki, he doesn't seem to like Rook or Andy in his way. Castle/Beckett Booth/Bones Hope this is decent it's my first ever crossover fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay here goes….. the first chapter to the multi network crossover that will sadly never happen. In relation to the two shows this takes place in later season 7 of Bones and sometime in season 4 of Castle (at least 4 or 5 episodes after Killshot). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>The shadows of the tree branches stretched across the sidewalk of the park, at nearly 2am in the morning the crowd at the park consists of drunken teenagers and the occasional drug dealer. He is an oddity among this group but almost everyone is too drunk or high to notice. He sets the duffle bag he has been carrying on the ground and drops a lit match into it. He sits back and watches it burn thinking how this is just what he needs to bring them together, an easy way to kill four birds with one stone. He laughs a bit as his joke as he walks away, by 6am when the desecrated bag is found by a jogger he is gone, without a trace of ever being there.<em>

* * *

><p>"Morning Detective," Rick Castle called as he walked over to the crime scene coffee in hand.<p>

"Thanks Castle," Kate Beckett greeted him as she took the coffee he brought her, "So Lanie what've we got?"

"Hell if I know," the ME answered.

"Excuse me?"

"Honey do you see this? This guy's just a pile of burnt bones, barley enough flesh for me to do anything with. Nope, we are gonna have to call in an anthropologist on this one," Lanie said getting out her phone.

"Well how long is that going to take Lanie?" Beckett asks not even bothering to disguise her exasperated tone.

"Relax sweetie! My old boss Cam works with one down in DC. I'll give her a call and then Dr. Brennan should be here in a few days."

Beckett sighs, "Alright then fine, just hurry it up Lanie I need an ID to start my investigation. Ryan, Esposito!" she calls turning toward them, "Start canvassing for witnesses preferably someone who isn't a druggie then pull any traffic cam footage within a 3 block radius." She lets out another long sigh and receives a glare from Lanie, "So Castle breakfast?"

* * *

><p>"I'm going with you!" Seeley Booth argues with his partner as she packs for New York.<p>

"It simply isn't rational for you to go Booth," Temperance Brennan argues back, "There is no federal jurisdiction on this case and I will be perfectly fine on my own."

"But Bones you're pregnant and I have vacation days coming up, I don't have to go as an FBI agent I could just be your 'friend'. Please Bones!" his tone has become almost a wine now.

"Booth stop it! I'm not going to go into labor on this trip, I have another 3 weeks until my due date and this will be a simple identification."

"But I'll miss you Bones," Booth complains as he leans in to kiss her.

Brennan leans back into the kiss, "Now how am I supposed to say no to that?" She asks of him, "Okay fine Booth you can come!"

They continue their playful kissing as Booth begins to pack his suitcase.

_He can hear the ME talking on her cell phone and he knows they are coming. It will be perfect. All of his players will be ready to start his game. He smiles in anticipation, there is only one way to win this game: with all of the opposing players dead._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so what did you think? I know it's short but this is really just the prologue. Should I continue? Thoughts? Review please. Until next time ~Cate<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Calling in the Pros

"So calling in the pros huh?" Castle asked as they sat down at a table.

Becket gave him a glare, "Well there isn't a whole lot Lanie can do with a pile of bones now is there? But we'll still be working the case it's still our jurisdiction."

"Hmm Dr. Temperance Brennan," Castle said as he looked up the name on his iPhone, "Hey she's an author like me! She's actually really good I've read some of her stuff."

Beckett rolls her eyes, "Great the last thing we need around here is another author running around." Castle puts his hand to his heart appearing to be deeply offended, but Beckett only laughs.

"Well considering how useful one author has been to you imagine what it will be like with two! This case will be closed in no time," Castle jokes.

"Yeah sure Castle in your dreams," She giggles a bit but her attention is drawn away when her phone rings, "Beckett." She continues her call but sighs when she puts the phone down.

"What?" Castle asked seeing her face.

"That was Lanie, Dr. Brennan will be here this afternoon, we are supposed to pick them up at the airport."

Castle gave her a questioning look, "_Them?_"

"Yes," Beckett sighed, "She is bringing her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI."

"I thought we still had jurisdiction over this case?"

"We do," Beckett nodded, "And I plan to keep it that way."

* * *

><p><em>Later that afternoon at the airport…<em>

"Bones just let me get your suitcase for you," Booth said reaching for her luggage.

"Booth stop it! I'm pregnant not an invalid," She said annoyed as she switched her suitcase to her other hand, "Mr. Castle and Detective Beckett are going to meet us at the terminal."

Booth sighs in resignation and continued to walk with Brennan, "Hey Bones do you think that's them?" Booth said pointing to a couple staring at the terminal after the majority of the passengers had left.

"Excuse me," Brennan called, "Are you Detective Beckett of the NYPD?"

"Yes you must be Dr. Brennan," She extended her hand to the detective as Booth coughed behind her, "And this is my partner Seeley Booth."

Beckett shook his hand as well, "It's nice to meet you Agent Booth but please remember that this case is still under NYPD's jurisdiction." A cough from Castle changed her direction of conversation, "This is Richard Castle, my partner."

"Richard Castle, the author?" Booth asked when he received the affirming nod from Castle he turned to Brennan, "Well looky there Bones another writer just like you."

She shot a glare at Booth, "I am familiar with Mr. Castle's work, however his presence here does confuse me."

"Castle is a consultant for the NYPD," Beckett answered, "But Agent Booth I'm afraid I must ask, if you have no jurisdiction then why are you here?"

"I," Booth started before Brennan cut him off.

"Booth is simply being over protective," she gestured to her pregnant belly, "He is convinced I will go into labor while I am assisting on this case." Beckett stared at her a little uncomfortable with the scientist's blunt attitude, Castle on the other hand found it intriguing and had to laugh a bit at his partner's expression.

"Bones!" he too was finding Detective Beckett's reaction amusing, "Any sane person would be worried about you traveling in your current condition."

"No Booth, Cam was perfectly fine with sending me out here it's just you being an insanely protective father."

If possible Beckett's jaw dropped even further, "Um wow. When are you guys due?"

"My due date is in 3 weeks," she answered, "But no matter what anyone thinks I am still perfectly capable of doing my job."

"Well it was nice to meet you Dr. Brennan," Castle interjected afraid of the road the conversation was going down.

She nodded, "I would appreciate it if you would take me to the crime scene now."

The ride over to the crime scene was strangely quiet. Both sets of partners were trying to figure the other one out.

* * *

><p><em>What the hell is she thinking coming out here pregnant like that, <em>Beckett was thinking_ and that FBI guy with her, he obviously loves her but this is my case! I'm not going to let some high and mighty federal agent take my work away from me. _Her internal grumbling continued as she looked over to Castle who had a slightly amused look on his face.

* * *

><p>Castle was utterly fascinated with the couple in the backseat, <em>that anthropologist reminds me of Beckett, he thought. She's strong willed and stubborn. I wish we could be like that, <em>the thought crosses his mind as he looks at Agent Booths hand resting on Brennan's stomach while she leaned her head against his shoulder_, but Beckett doesn't feel that way. They can't be married since they don't have wedding rings…. I wonder why the FBI still lets them work together….._

* * *

><p><em>Why is she doing this to me? <em>Booth wonders_, she is going to have that damn baby at a crime scene if she isn't careful. She should have been on desk duty months ago, why does Cam keep letting her out in the field? Probably because she doesn't need the pregnancy hormones at the lab all the time. _He stops his angry thoughts for a moment as Brennan moves to lean her head against his shoulder_, God I love her._

* * *

><p>Brennan feels Booths hand against her stomach and fills her with a sense of happiness, <em>He really does love me, but what's wrong with me that I keep pushing him away? What about these new people? They seem nice enough but there's something going on, I'll have to ask Booth later. All I want to do is sleep now I hope one of them will just wake me when we get to the crime scene.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay guys I'm really trying I hope it's not too OOC, I find it very hard to write for Brennan. I am doing my best to find a beta reader so I should improve soon. As always review! Until next time ~Cate<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: You're Not Gonna Like It

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long but I really couldn't figure out where I wanted to go with this chapter and I must have rewritten it at least 5 times. Let me know what you think of chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>Brennan was the first one out of the car as they reached the crime scene. Castle and Beckett followed quickly while Booth hung back a bit, he was (though he would never admit it) slightly afraid of this New York detective. She seemed really annoyed that Booth had come along.<p>

Brennan had begun her normal task of bossing all the CSU people around. "I will need these remains sent to the Jeffersonian," she was currently saying.

"Uh-uh hunnie," Lanie said looking more than a bit annoyed, "You are only consulting. This is my jurisdiction and those bones are staying right here in New York."

"But the Jeffersonian has the best and brightest scientists and far better equipment then your morgue here does. It will be more beneficial to the case if my people work on it," Brennan protested.

"I don't care if you have Albert Einstein at the Jeffersonian!" Lanie was really mad now, "Dr. Brennan, you are here to help because Cam said you were the best in the world and we need this brutal murder solved. The killer and his motive are here in New York and therefore the victim will also stay here. You may send samples to your people in DC but the actual remains are staying here."

Brennan started to protest but was fixed with a glare from Lanie so scary that even someone with Brennan's people skills could tell not to press the subject.

"Alright then Dr. Parrish, I suppose we should take these remains back to your morgue," Brennan motioned to the CSU people to help her when she noticed something unusual on the body, "Wait a minute." She bent down and turned the body on its side, "There are letters written here, on the vertebrae they appear to be A-L-L-E-S-H-A-T-E-I-N-E-N-D-E-K-R-N-H."

Brennan continued to stare at the bones as if the letters held a meaning for her. Booth turned to look at Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle, both of whom looked as confused as he was. "Um Bones? I know you are examining the body and all that but to those of us who aren't geniuses, what do those letters mean?"

"Alles hat ein ende," Castle mused, "It's German meaning everything has an end, but the K-R-N-H means nothing to me." He frowned.

"Bones any guesses?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Booth," she answered, "Although Mr. Castle is correct in about the German in the beginning," she looked over at him and nodded her approval.

"Well that's all nice and good but we still need to figure out the last part of his message don't we?" Booth asked the group.

Beckett finally spoke the thought that had been bothering her, "I might have an idea. But none of you are going to like it." She paused and sucked in a breath but quickly continued in response to the questioning looks, "Well I think KR might be Kathy Reichs and that the NH could be Nikki Heat."

The response to her conjecture was horrified looks and cussing from both Booth and Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again sorry for how long this took. I am having trouble with this story and am debating whether or not to continue…. Thank you to teardrops of ink for encouraging me to keep going! Sorry it's so short. Until next time~ Cate**


	4. Chapter 4: The Thing About Partners

**Authors Note: Okay chapter four. Here goes. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews and I am doing my best to keep up with the story.**

* * *

><p>"Again?" Castle groaned.<p>

To which Booth and Brennan responded at the same time with, "Are you sure?" and "What do you mean again?"

"Not again," Kate shook her head, "it's obviously a different guy."

"But if it's the same kind of thing Kate," Castle reached out to her.

She held her hand up to stop him as Booth interrupted with, "Look Detective, you may not want me here but you are going to let me know what the hell is going on especially if it's putting my partner in danger." Booth's voice had an edge of anger to it that prompted Kate to go ahead and explain.

Beckett sighed, "About two years ago there was a serial killer by the name of Scott Dunn. He was obsessed with the Nikki Heat character that Castle based of me for his books. He killed five people using the bullets to spell out messages. We caught him and he is still in prison, at least as far as I know."

"As far as you know," Booth said with a tone suggesting she hadn't done her job correctly.

"Yes as far as I know," she answered with equal sarcasm in her voice, "I don't keep up with the prison gossip but I'm sure Jordan would've called me if Dunn had gotten released."

"Jordan?"

"Special Agent Jordan Shaw," Castle interrupted, "She and her FBI team investigated the case with us."

"Hmm FBI huh?" Booth said with way to much satisfaction for Kate's liking.

"Hey watch it G-Man this is still my case."

"Oh a nickname, she must be warming up to me now. What do you guys think?" Beckett and Brennan glared at him while Castle let out a hearty laugh.

After they finished at the crime scene it ended up working out that Castle went with Brennan and Lanie to escort the body to the morgue and help Brennan get set up with her live feed to the Jeffersonian. Booth rode back to the precinct with Beckett, who insisted that if he was going to have any part in this investigation he was going to have to talk with Gates. Secretly she hoped a talk with Gates would be enough to send this annoying FBI agent home.

* * *

><p>On the way to the morgue Castle tried to start a conversation with Brennan. "So the Kathy Reichs books are really good. You are a talented writer." It was Castle's third attempt at starting a conversation and this time he just let her sit in silence.<p>

To his surprise only a minute later Brennan broke the silence and sighed, "Booth is a good man you know."

"I know he seemed like a nice guy and he obviously cares about you very much," Castle added kindly.

"Your partner does not feel the same way." She stated matter of factly.

"Oh Kate will come around, she really is a nice person. She doesn't warm up to people easily."

"Well she seems to like you just fine."

Castle laughed, "Well it took a while. She couldn't stand the thought of being around me for almost the entire first year we worked together." He wasn't sure but he thought he might have seen a smile on the scientists face.

"But you are more than just partners now." She said it as a statement rather than a question like something she already knew to be true.

"W- What? No. We, we are just partners, just friends," he stammered.

"People used to say that about me and Booth," this time he was sure she was smiling a bit, "Look where we ended up." She gestured to her large stomach and then paused for a moment, "Even if what you say is true, you love her don't you?" This time it was Castle that sat in silence while Brennan only nodded.

* * *

><p>"You don't like me do you?" Booth asked Beckett after they had been driving for a while. When she said nothing he added, "Why? I don't think I did anything to you."<p>

"I don't like high and mighty FBI agents coming and telling me how to do my job."

"I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job!"

"Then stop going about this like you could do it better!" Beckett was shocked at herself, usually she was so calm and kept her feelings in check. Why was she letting this cocky FBI agent get the best of her?

"I just want to help. Did you honestly think I was going let my eight months pregnant partner/girlfriend come all the way to New York without me? If your medical examiner didn't call in a favor from Cam then we wouldn't be here! She should have been on desk duty months ago."

"I-"

"Don't start that. I didn't come here to help, hell I didn't even come as an FBI agent. See no badge and no gun," he lifted the side of his jacket to show her. "But then I show up here and you tell me that this case has something to do with my partners books and that a killer is leaving her a message on a dead man's spine…."

"Look I'm sorry Booth. I would have done the same thing if I had been you." She sighed, "Well I'll call Jordan and see about Dunn. Maybe he has a friend or something that could've done this. Or maybe it's him." Booth wasn't sure but he thought he saw a look of fear on the brave detective's face when she mentioned Dunn's name.

"Um Detective, this man, Dunn how dangerous is he?"

She took a deep breath as she said, "Very."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there you have it folks, chapter four of the blood in the books. I hope you liked it and hope you are ready for some serious plot twists within the next few chapters. As always please review. Until next time ~Cate<strong>


End file.
